Electrical generator sets, or gensets, typically include an electrical generator coupled to a prime mover, such as an internal combustion or gas turbine engine, packaged within an enclosure. Operation of the engine and other components, such as cooling fans, etc. produce noise which in some instances may be higher than 90 dBa. Packaging the genset within an enclosure helps to attenuate noise.
However, enclosures need to allow sufficient airflow to cool the genset components. The airflow through the enclosure may carry heat from an interior of the enclosure to an immediate external vicinity of the enclosure, thereby raising a temperature of the immediate ambient environment. Both, a noisy ambient and a high temperature ambient, are undesirable effects of a genset operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,682 discloses an air duct employed in a portable power module. The air duct is mounted within the portable power module, and is configured to introduce ambient air into a motor compartment of the portable power module. The air duct includes a body positioned over an inlet, of the portable power module, to define openings for the ambient air to enter the motor compartment.